The present invention relates to a device for heating passenger spaces in power vehicles.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such a heating device in use provides for heating the air in an intermediate passage to a preselected temperature. When this air is heated to a maximum degree when it is required due to the respective weather, the air which flows out of a blowing nozzle of the intermediate passage can lead to an overheating of a head part in the passenger space of the power vehicle when the nozzle supplied from the side passages is spaced further from the heat exchanger than the blowing nozzle of the intermediate passage. In practice, the main nozzle which is directed to the front seat of the vehicle, is connected with the intermediate passage while the side passages lead to side defrosting nozzles directed to the windows or open into the foot space, especially in the rear of the vehicle. Due to the considerable length difference between the individual passages, undesirable temperature differences occur at different nozzles.